


Green to Red

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alwaysagirl!Eddie, Blushing, Crushes, F/F, Flirting, Genderswap, Requited Love, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've seen the way you look at me, when you think I don't notice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green to Red

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a universe where Edward Nygma is, in fact, Edith Nygma. Because genderswap is great and all should bow.

"I've seen the way you look at me, when you think I don't notice."

"Ah," she says, and turns bright scarlet. Wonderful, a shade to match her hair, "I... Have no idea what you mean. And that does not at all sound convincing, does it?"

"Not in the slightest," Pam purrs, but looks more amused than actively murderous. Which is all kinds of shocking, really, because she would've predicted a slow and torturous death by vines if her occasional bouts of staring had ever been noticed, "you turn bright red when you're embarrassed. I assume that you've noticed that?"

"Uh," she offers, and remains bright scarlet. It's not one of her finest moments, but she'll take it over a horrible death, "a few times, yes? Not that it happens that often? I... I sound like an absolute fool, don't I?"

"Well," Pam purrs. But, still to her utter shock, smiles a kind smile. She didn't know that Pam had kindness in her. She thought it was mainly terrifying competence, and an almost worrying obsession with plant life "...Not that much. Please stop looking like you're expecting to be brutally murdered, darling, it's not that good a look on you."

"Then what is a good look on me?" She asks, and obediently tries to look a little less like a deer caught in the headlights. Which probably isn't all that successful, considering the severe shocks that she keeps receiving, but _oh well_ , "actually brutally murdered? Only slightly brutally murdered? Severely maimed, but still just about alive...?"

"I was thinking more naked, and in my bed," Pam sighs, but winks at her in a way that suggests that it isn't a cruel joke - that it is actually... Sincere, "but, if you'd rather be neurotic all night, I'm _sure_ it can be arranged."

She stares, somewhat shellshocked. She's not sure if she's ever had this sort of thing be _not_ a cruel joke before, it's kind of startling in all possible ways.

"...Edie, darling? I can always go call Harley, if you're not entirely interested-"

"I'm interested," she blurts, overly eager, and tries to cover it with a smile. Steps forward, and shakes her red hair over her shoulder in a way that's as close to seductive as she can actually get, "I'm very interested. But, uh, next time..."

"Next time?" Pam chuckles, looking both pleased and intrigued in a way that she never expected to experience up close.

" _Next_ time," she carries on very deliberately, and dares to reach out - to touch soft skin and red hair, and revel in the apparent lack of murdering, "if you want to call Harley anyway, I would not be entirely opposed."

And Pam, the goddess Poison Ivy in all her glory, utters a surprised laugh. And reaches up to kiss her, sweeter than she ever even dreamed.


End file.
